thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скандал Темной Звезды
Скандал тёмной звезды, такое название было дано коррупции, что процветала в Бюро тёмной звезды, с 980 года до конца Левиантской Гражданской Войны три года спустя. Позволив этому процветать под юрисдикцией Верховного Судьи Галериана Марлона, инцидент стал одним из позорнейших в истории Соеденнёных Государств Эвилиос. right|320pxThe Dark Star Scandal was the name given to the corruption that plagued the Dark Star Bureau from EC 980 until the end of the Leviantan Civil War three years later. Allowed to thrive under the jurisdiction of Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon, the incident became among the most infamous in the history of the Union State of Evillious. История Происхождение После трагической смерти своей жены и дочери в 978, Верховный судья Галериан Марлон был охвачен горем. Два года спустя, судья советовался со своим старым другом, Ма, по её прежднему заявлению, когда Семь Смертных Грехов соберутся вместе они выполнят любое твоё желание. Желая поспорить на её утверждении, судья решил самолично найти и собрать все сосуды грехов. Following his wife and daughter's tragic deaths in EC 978, Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon became wracked with grief. Two years later, the judge consulted his longtime friend, Ma, on her earlier statements regarding the Seven Deadly Sins, claiming that when all seven were collected that they would grant a wish. Willing to bet on her testimony, the judge decided to find and gather the vessels of sin for himself.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Подлые сделки Руководя судебным делом по украденным ложкам, Галериан обнаружил Ложку Марлона, один из нужных ему сосудов. В результате он вынес приговор, и конфисковал ложку и держал её возле себя. Примерно в это время, Бюро Тёмной Звезды было приватизировано Галерианом что бы за взятки аристократов причислить невиновных к преступлению; аналогично, взятки принимались что бы обвинять врагов дворян, и выставлять фальшивые доказательства, что быосудить невиновных. Корупция распространилась на сотрудников суда, Галериану стало невыгодным принимать свои лживые выговоры. В какойто момент, он провёл следствие по убиству Второго Лейтенанта Нёдзе Окто, который был околдовал Мечом Веномании. После осуждения Нёдзе в серии убийств, оружие было конфисковано в качестве доказательства и хранилось в личном складе судьи, в его доме, прежде чем предать сосуд Ма. Как то раз, он принял взятку и оправдал известную личность Шерзер, за нападение на женщину. после этого, Галериан получил записку от одного из подчинённых Шерзера, что он, тот кто похитил и осквернил множество женщин в своём загородном поместье. Обещая всё состояние знаменитости за исполнение, Галериан выслал полицейский отряд, что бы исследовать помещение и арестовать Шерзера. Судья подставил Шерзера, тем что он собирался помочь ему, и предсведетельствовал насуде, только за тем что бы обвинить его и привести приговор к исполнению. Спустя какое то время, он начал собираить каждое из Четырёх Зеркал Люцифении. Позднее, он узнал что бокал Кончиты было в ресторане Кладбища и направил ордер на его арест, конфискуя сосуд в самоличное личное пользование. Следуя совету своего сотрудника, в 982 году, Галериан поставил маленький театр, разместив свои сокровенную коллекцию подальше от любопытных глаз. К 983 году, бесславный Марлон собрал шесть из семи сосудов и заработал целое состояние на своих тёмных делах. Presiding over the Spoon Corruption case, Gallerian identified the Marlon Spoon as one of his required vessels. As a result of the jurisdiction, he confiscated the spoon and kept it for himself. Around this time, the Dark Star Bureau was privatized,Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles leading Gallerian to accept bribes to judge aristocrats innocent for their crimes; similarly, kickbacks were accepted to falsely indict enemies of the nobles and present phony evidence that would convict the innocent accused. With the corruption spreading to many officials within the court, Gallerian was free to profit off his deceitful rulings.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgement of Corruption At some point, he conducted the murder trial of Second Lieutenant Nyoze Octo, who was in possession of the Venom Sword. After convicting Nyoze of multiple homicides, the weapon was confiscated as evidence and stored in the judge's personal warehouse in his home before giving the vessel to Ma.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Sometime during his career, he was bribed and exonerated the famed celebrity Scherzer for assaulting a woman. Later on, Gallerian received a tip from one Scherzer's subordinates that he had been responsible for kidnapping and defiling numerous women in his suburban mansion. Promised the celebrity's entire fortune for his execution, Gallerian sent out a police squad to investigate the premises and arrest Scherzer. The judge misled Scherzer into believing he would help him and presided over the trial, only to find him guilty and having him executed.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Sometime after, he began collecting each of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. Later on, he discovered the Glass of Conchita was in the Graveyard restaurant and dispatched a warrant for the workers' arrest, confiscating the vessel for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert On his collaborator's suggestion,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Gallerian constructed a small theater in EC 982 to house his collectibles away from prying eyes.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 982 By EC 983, the infamous Marlon collected six of the seven vessels and garnered a fortune from his shady dealings.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 Левианская Гражданская Война В августе того же года. Генерал Тони Осдин был обвинён в серийном убийстве и поставлен под следствие Галериана. После того как он принял взятку и признал его невиновным, его коррупция стала явной; повставшие вырвались на улицы Левианты став в опозицию несправедливости. Генерал Аусдин был жестоко убит в беспорядках, затем мятежники подожгли дом Галериана и сожгли его на смерть. In August of that year, General Tony Ausdin was charged with serial murder and placed under Gallerian's jurisdiction. After accepting the bribe and judging the general innocent, his corruption had come to light; riots broke out in the streets of Levianta in opposition to the injustice. General Ausdin was brutally killed in the chaos,Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 followed by the rioters setting fire to Gallerian's home, burning him to death.Judgement of Corruption - 巻き起こる怒り　始まった内戦 ... 怒りの矛先　私へと向かい 燃え盛る家　愛しい「娘」よ Последствия После того как беспорядки были подавлены, был найден покромсаный труп Генерала Аусдина, на задней площадке его дома. Как единственный благодеятель в его завещании, Ма унаследовала колекцию в доме Галериана, перед тем как скрытся с глаз людей несколько дней спустя. В последствии, оставшееся из колекции было запрятано в его маленьком кинотеатре, и упорно игнорировался до тех пор пока не был обнаружен в 990 году, в конце-концов, многие, желая пойти на поиски состояния Галериана в Лес тысячелетнего Древа , пропадали без вести. After the riots had been suppressed, the mangled corpse of General Ausdin was discovered in his backyard.Judgement of Corruption PV As the sole benefactor in his will, Ma inherited Gallerian's remaining collection in his home before disappearing from the public eye a few days later.Evils Forest Booklet - Introduction The rest of the collection was stored in the small movie theater thereafter and was largely ignored until being rediscovered in EC 990, leading many to go missing after entering the Millennium Tree Forest in search of Gallerian's vast fortune.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 990 Гражданское осознание С тем что преступники и убийцы остаются на свободе пока невинные граждане обвиняются, мнение граждан о Галериане резко упало в года скандала, и волнения вызванные негодованием о коррупционной деятельности Бюро Тёмной звезды, в конечном счёте привели к гражданской войне. В года после его смерти, его деятельность в бюро стало пятном на истории Соеденнёных Королевств Эвилиос , и об этом довольно часто вспоминют. Из за его утерянного наследства, которое он накопил в своих коррупционных делах, и собственная колекция сосудов грехов, он был прозван следующими поколениями как "Коллекционер". With known criminals and murderers being exonerated while innocent citizens were being convicted, public opinion for Gallerian quickly plummeted in the years of the scandal, and the uproar by the corruption plaguing the Dark Star Bureau eventually led to civil war.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 983 In the years after his death, his existence in the bureau became a blemish in the USE's history that was often spoken about.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles Because of the vast fortune he collected from his corrupt dealings and personal collection of the vessels of sin, he was regarded by later generations as the "Collector".Judgement of Corruption PV Появления en:Dark Star Scandal Категория:События Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Алчность